greaterbostonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Line Tea Party
The Red Line Tea Party is the fifth episode of Season One of Greater Boston. It is the seventeenth full episode, and the 25th episode overall. Synopsis Interviews Chuck Octagon asks Greater Boston residents for their favorite facts about Boston's history. Octagonuptials Charlotte faces a horde of reporters to answer questions about The Lottery's molasses attack. She trips up and refers to the incident as both a prank and an attack. When she leaves, Melissa tells her that Chuck is waiting in her office and has an off-the-record favor to ask. Melissa adds that she has a detailed spreadsheet of reporters to coordinate which ones are allowed to talk to Charlotte, and Charlotte thanks her. Chuck apologizes for his comments during his last interview with Charlotte. He tells her that he's engaged, and that his boss wants him and his husband to hold the wedding in Red Line. He asks Charlotte to refuse to perform the ceremony. When she hesitates, Chuck reminds her that he kept her flimsy excuses about The Lottery from going to print. He also shares Mallory's story about finding the molasses tank hooked up to the water system and reminds Charlotte that he owes her. LG Investigations Louisa goes on a series of disastrous dates. She shares the story with Gemma as the two of them investigate the station where the molasses was hooked up. Louisa offers to babysit Monty so that Gemma and Charlotte can have a night out. They find a coupon for the Olive Garden food truck on the floor. Michael arrives on the scene, wearing a trench coat. He says that the new Red Line candidate will be announcing their candidacy soon, and hesitantly adds that Leon told him as much. He also adds that some of his more accurate predictions come from the publisher's pneumatic tubes. When he finds out about the Olive Garden coupon, he remarks that Extinction Event gets Olive Garden takeout frequently. He goes to check out the food truck, and Louisa and Gemma go to interview Mallory. The Right Move Emily visits Isabelle's small office and asks for Isabelle to help her find a home in Red Line. She initially asks to buy out a station, but after Isabelle expresses disbelief, asks for a Big Red train. She offers to provide a bonus if Isabelle can secure her good real estate. Isabelle refuses, and Emily walks out on her. Tea Time Leon's former landlord leaves Michael a message telling him that several of Dimitri's letters have arrived at Leon's old address. He asks Michael to pick them up, as well as other personal items, including a puzzle box. Louisa goes on her first date with Phil at a tea cafe in Red Line. While the date is going well, they both realize that neither of them picked the location, and they both received mysterious handwritten invitations. A singing telegram interrupts their date and sings a song about the Boston Tea Party, which quickly transforms into a song about The Lottery. Throughout the train, balloons pop, spraying dry tea through the air. Some gets in Louisa's eye, hurting her. The tea also affects Rusty, who's driving the train and has to stop. The singing telegram apologizes profusely, and Louisa angrily begins interrogating him about who hired him. Cast In order of appearance: * Charlotte Linzer-Coolidge - Summer Unsinn * Melissa Weatherby - Tanja Milojevic * Chuck Octagon - Jeff Van Dreason * Louisa Alvarez - Julia Propp * Gemma Linzer-Coolidge - Lydia Anderson * Michael Tate - James Oliva * Emily Bespin - Sam Musher * Isabelle Powell - Jessica Washington * Phil - Michael Melia * Colonial singing telegram - Mike Linden * Rusty - Jim Johanson * Reporters - Alexander Danner, Tanja Milojevic, Marck Harmon, Ben Flaumenhaft * Louisa suitors - Marck Harmon, Ben Flaumenhaft, Michael McQuilkin, Rick Coste Content warnings * Strong language * Sudden non-violent explosions * Comic mayhem * Self-shaming body image * Class entitlement * Ayn Rand External links * Episode * Episode transcript Category:Season Two